Gajeel's Peaches
by coeursurlamur
Summary: Chapter 1. Levy admits insecurities about her breasts. Chapter 2. (To be added) Gajeel opens up about why he likes peaches. No smut, but some skinship. Rated M just to be safe.


"Ga…jeel…" groaned Levy as she tried to drag him to the couch in his living room.

Cana brewed a special beer for the guild. She'd grown bored and decided to brew a beer that limited inhibitions and encouraged the drinker to be more open with their romantic feelings. Luckily for Levy it seemed like Gajeel was only affected by getting more drunk than ever before. Gray on the other hand was unfortunate. Juvia was very strongly affected by the drink and he was the person in guild that was in the most danger after Cana tricked most of the guild into drinking the special beer.

Levy finally managed to hoist Gajeel over to the couch. He shifted to look at her, grinned stupidly and with a signature "Gihi" pulled her into his arms.

"I want to hug My Levy. She's MY Levy! My favorite Levy" he whined into her hair.

Well maybe it only seemed like the only effect the alcohol had was making him drunker than usual. Maybe now the other effects of the alcohol were coming out. They hadn't been dating long by most standards, only a couple months. Most of those months they were on separate assignments and didn't get to spend more than a couple days and nights together at most. It didn't matter to them though, they had yearned for each other's company for so long that when they finally got together, they were incredibly comfortable. Levy felt safe in his arms. The warmth of his chest against her back, a bit warmer than usual thank to the alcohol. His strong arms wrapped around her tiny waist protectively, his thick legs beneath her slim ones making her acutely aware of how tiny she was next to him. His face buried in her hair, she could feel his smile against her neck. She had spent a number of evenings in his lap reading, he would snore into her hair sometimes and tickle her neck. It was her new favourite place to read, in his lap. He never seemed to mind, or if he did he never said anything. Sometimes he would ask questions about what she was reading, and if it was a topic he particular liked he would ask her to read it out loud. Other times when she was reading something difficult, or had ideas that she needed to work through she would nudge him awake and talk through the ideas with him. He seemed to be used to conversations of a philosophical nature, though he never told Levy if it was because of conversations with Metalicana or not, and Levy never pushed. They went at their own pace. Respectful of each others needs and at the same time very honest and open about what they wanted. They had made love on their second date, much to Gajeel's surprise though he didn't complain. Levy had spoken to him about her family and Gajeel would usually tell her about his various jobs when he returned.

Right now Gajeel was being more vocal than usual about what he liked about her as he lightly brushed his fingers up and down her upper left arm, and maintaining his hold on her waist with his other arm. "My Levy looks cute when she reads. My Levy looks cute when she puts her hair up in a bun and those two strands fall to the side. My Levy has the prettiest smile. My Levy, I miss my Levy when I go on jobs, I miss my Levy's smile, I miss my Levy's fingers, I miss…" at that point his left hand moved from her upper arm to her waist and went up to cup her left breast. He sighed into her hair.

Levy didn't know what it was. Whether she was reassured by Cana telling her he wouldn't remember anything in the morning, or if his sudden appreciation for every little thing about her made her want reassurance or what. She took her left hand and cupped his hand outside her breast, and took her right hand to cup her right breast. Looking down at how small her breast looked in his large hand versus her small one only heightened her insecurities. "I feel bad that my breasts are so small. All the other girls in the guilds have seductive large breasts, but mine are so tiny especially in your hands. Sorry, you probably would have preferred me to have larger breasts."

This confession caused Gajeel's eyes to shoot open. "Shhhhhhh" he immediately exclaimed. His strong arms went to her waist, picked her up and turned so that her legs were on either side of his hips straddling him, he slid down on the couch a bit so that his head was level with her breasts. "Shhh they'll hear you!" he hissed glancing up at her before moving to remove her dress and bra. Levy looked at him utterly confused and made no move from stopping him doing whatever it was he was planning to do. It's not as if she had any idea what she would be stopping and she was too shocked. Gajeel removed her bra and saw her nipples perk up as the cold air hit her skin. He took his hands to them and immediately started rubbing and massaging them to warm them up. "Don't listen to that my peaches" he whispered into her chest as he gently started planting kisses on her two lovely breasts and his hands shifted so that his thumbs were cradling the underside of her breast and his hands wrapped around her side so his fingers were spread across her shoulder blades. _My peaches_, Levy's ears perked. He had kissed her breasts before, but never like this. His kisses were so warm, so tender, they weren't filled with lust or desire as they usually were, they felt warm, they felt…Levy couldn't find the words to describe how they felt. It was as if the language to explain his kisses didn't exist yet. His kisses held reassurance, appreciation, they held so much more than that. "My perfect, plump, warm peaches. You're perfect, my peaches, don't listen to anyone that says otherwise" he reassured her chest. Levy giggled. Gajeel had never referred to her breasts as his peaches before, and she never would of thought that hearing him do so would make her so happy. She moved her hands to brush through his long raven hair while he continued his flurry of kisses and compliments to her chest, and rested her head on top of his. She felt happy. It was true, no matter how big or small her breasts were, they were his. So long as he loved them, she could too. Eventually they fell asleep, Gajeel's face pressed against _his lovely peaches_, and Levy resting her head on top his.


End file.
